


Perfectly Lost

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Snark and Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic and snarky interlude in the forest.</p><p>
  <i>Thor pulls Loki down against him, fitting Loki to his side and putting Loki's head on his chest. Loki grumbles, but it is out of habit more than any real upset. Thor is always warm, always solid and comforting, and Loki relishes the too rare times that he simply can feel Thor close without any worries or distractions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Taylor** for the idea, and thank you to **Alissa** and **'Lizibabes'** for read-throughs and advice!

+++

"Brother, we are lost."

"No," Thor immediately denies, and Loki leans against a tree, raising an eyebrow. "We merely are uncertain of our current location."

"Meaning we are lost," Loki says flatly. "Why you persisted in dragging me into these woods is beyond my comprehension."

Thor slumps at Loki's words, mouth turning down into a frown and radiating dejection. "I only wanted to be alone with you."

Loki sighs, the great majority of his irritation draining away. Thor can be very doleful at times, and it never fails to tug on the heartstrings Loki unfortunately has. And perhaps – just perhaps – he was a tad harsh. Though the evening has not progressed as Thor planned, his intentions were a classic Thor attempt at romance for which Loki cannot fault him, and it is difficult for Loki to hold onto his anger. 

"I am sorry, brother," Thor says. "I will call Mjolnir so we may return. I do not know how we wandered so far from the path. Tony said it was easy to follow, but I lead us astray."

The defeat Loki can see on Thor's face is unacceptable. He pushes off the tree and approaches Thor. "No, we will stay." Loki glances around the small clearing, just large enough for the two of them to lie down. "This may not be the clearing of which Stark told you, but it will do well enough."

"Perhaps," is all Thor says, looking away, and Loki decides more drastic measures must be taken. He does not want Thor to fall into a gloomy melancholy because of Loki's brusque, ill-timed words. 

Sliding his arms around Thor's shoulders, Loki presses close, and Thor's head snaps up in surprise. "I am content here," Loki says. "And you truly do not know how we lost the path?"

Thor shakes his head in the negative, and Loki smirks. "Do you not remember the many times you halted our progression so you could push me against the nearest tree – quite roughly, I may add, you brute – and ravish my mouth?"

To Loki's satisfaction, a blush stains Thor's cheeks and some of the unhappiness leaves his eyes, which drop to Loki's mouth. "I remember," Thor says. His arms come up to wrap around Loki. "Your lips are intoxicating, brother. I cannot get enough."

Loki must admit that Thor is well versed in seduction. "You may have them again, if you desire," Loki offers.

"I do," Thor says, and a moment later he takes Loki's mouth in another searing kiss. As always, Thor's passion burns into Loki's soul, awakening his own desires. Thor's hands wander over his body, caressing and kneading, and though Loki had Thor just hours ago, Loki craves him again. Before Loki can suggest such to Thor, Thor's pulling away, ending the kiss much sooner than Loki would have preferred. 

Aroused and impatient, Loki glares at Thor. He does not like to be teased. "Thor," he says warningly, grabbing Thor's head. 

"Lie down with me," Thor says, kissing Loki briefly. "I want to hold you under the stars."

Loki curses mentally, unable to protest such a romantic notion. Carnal pleasures will have to wait. "Very well."

Thor's face lights up with a smile, and he kisses Loki again before opening the bag he packed prior to leaving Stark's vacation home, as Thor called it. It is remarkable really, how soft Thor can make him. Loki would resent it if not for the fact that Thor does not use that ability to manipulate Loki or to gloat. As it is, Thor's artless and candid affection calms the restlessness in Loki's soul, and Loki revels in the opportunity to lower his guard when they are alone, knowing Thor will not take advantage. 

Thor quickly spreads out a large, thick blanket on the ground, putting a small pillow on top, and then lies down, holding out his hand. 

"The things I do for you, brother," Loki says as he joins Thor, but Thor only smiles, not taking offense to Loki's general prickliness.

Thor pulls Loki down against him, fitting Loki to his side and putting Loki's head on his chest. Loki grumbles, but it is out of habit more than any real upset. Thor is always warm, always solid and comforting, and Loki relishes the too rare times that he simply can feel Thor close without any worries or distractions. Loki relaxes, tension bleeding out as he feels Thor's heart beating, powerful and strong, under his ear. His eyes close and he finds himself absently stroking the exposed skin of Thor's neck while Thor's hand curls around his head, massaging.

"The stars are beautiful," Thor whispers at length. "I never tire of their beauty."

Loki feels Thor's fingers on his chin, encouraging him to lift his head. Loki does so, and is taken aback by the tender expression in Thor's eyes.

"As I never tire of your beauty, brother," Thor says. 

Loki leans forward and gently touches his mouth to Thor's. For all of Loki's talents with words, in this matter Thor is much more proficient. Loki's kiss is chaste, not a hint of tongue, a tender expression of his feelings that he could not use words to convey. When he finally pulls back, the warm light in Thor's eyes and the soft smile on his face tells Loki that Thor understood.

Pleased, Loki settles back down, fitting his body snugly against Thor's side. "For your sake, there best not be any beasts lurking about," he grumbles. "I will be upset if I am forced to dispose of them."

Thor chuckles, tugging on Loki's hair. "I would expect nothing less, brother," he says. "But perhaps you have overlooked the beast you are lying upon, who is patiently waiting for the opportune moment to pounce upon you."

Loki raises his head and smirks at Thor, amusement lighting his eyes. "A beast? I see no beast, merely a shaggy, harmless puppy. There is naught to fear."

The mock-outrage on Thor's face only makes Loki's amusement grow. 

"A puppy? You have much to fear, brother!" Thor says, abruptly sitting up and looming over Loki. He brings their faces close together, eyes narrowed, and Loki's smirk does not falter. 

"Much!" Thor repeats, and Loki cannot help it: he laughs. Loki does not laugh for long, however, as Thor claims his mouth in a rough kiss. Loki's response is immediate, and he easily returns the kiss, grabbing Thor and pressing their bodies together. Loki is not surprised to feel Thor's erection pushing insistently into his lower stomach. Thor is nothing if not predictable when it comes to sexual matters. 

Thor grinds forcefully against him, and Loki must break the kiss to gasp at the sensation that races through his body. 

"Ah, brother," Thor rasps, sounding much too amused for Loki's taste, "can you sense the danger in which you have found yourself? There is no escape."

Thor does not stop rutting against him, and it is quickly sending Loki up in flames. Blood rushing through his ears, Loki surges up and bites at Thor's neck. "I do not want to escape," he pants. "You know danger only attracts me."

Thor groans, holding onto Loki's hips so hard that there is no doubt that Loki will wear Thor's brand. "That I know well," Thor says, "and one day, you will be _burned_."

Loki shivers at the threat he can hear in Thor's words. "And is that a promise, brother?" he asks huskily, spreading his legs wider and arching his hips up. "Will you _burn_ me tonight?"

Thor groans again, his breathing ragged, and suddenly pushes himself away, kneeling over Loki's prone body. His eyes are wild with lust, and the sight of Thor sends Loki's pulse to racing. 

"Have no doubt," Thor rumbles, quickly removing his shirt before divesting Loki of his own. Thor's fingers spread over his chest, brushing his nipples, and Loki's breath catches. "The moonlight suits you, brother, but not as well the blush of pleasure that I will incite within you."

"Your confidence will be your undoing," Loki says, sucking in a sharp breath when Thor pinches his nipples.

Thor leans down, biting along Loki's collarbone. "No, it will be yours." 

Thor removes Loki's pants next followed by his own, and then they are gloriously bare, Thor easing his weight onto Loki, burning skin against burning skin. Fitting their hips together, Thor spreads Loki's legs and pants into his ear. 

"This will be no gentle coupling, brother," he says. "It will be rough, and fast, and wild." Thor punctuates his words with sharp jabs of his hips that have Loki crying out. 

"Burn me," is all Loki says, and Thor's answering dark chuckle sends more adrenaline pumping through Loki's veins.

Thor sits back on his calves, a wide smirk on his face, and in the moonlight, hair in disarray, Thor is every inch the powerful god he has always been. He reaches into the forgotten pack, rummaging through it, and pulls out a small vial. Deftly coating his fingers with the oil within, Thor reaches between Loki's parted legs, and Loki's fingers dig into Thor's biceps when Thor roughly pushes one thick finger deeply inside. Loki's body is used to such penetration, and there is no pain, only the pleasant shock and burn of a swift entry. Loki's eyes slide closed, but he can feel Thor's intent gaze upon him, watching for signs of discomfort. For all Thor's boasting of a fierce coupling, true pain is something Thor would never tolerate.

Loki has barely drawn in another breath when a second finger joins the first, Thor twisting and turning them, encouraging the muscles to relax and open for him. They easily give as they always do, and as wonderful as it feels, it is not enough. It never is. Loki is never satisfied until he is filled with Thor's cock.

Thor noses at his cheek. "How beautifully you yield to me, brother," he murmurs, the words feeling like a caress. 

Loki is unable to respond, Thor working a third finger into him and pressing on his prostate, the touch rousing Loki's pleasure to new heights. Loki cannot enjoy the stimulation for long, as Thor swiftly withdraws his fingers, leaving Loki panting and empty and unsatisfied. 

"So eager," Thor says smugly, and it sparks Loki's ire. 

Loki claws at Thor's back, his eyes flashing. "You will have me now, brother," he demands, "and give me my pleasure."

Thor chuckles, stealing any more words Loki would have said with a kiss. There is a pressure between their bodies, and Loki assumes Thor is slicking his cock with the oil. Loki's eyes are still heated when Thor draws back. Thor braces himself over Loki with one arm, and staring up at him, Thor's hair hanging around his face, the bright stars overhead, Loki's overcome with emotion. There were too many times when Loki despaired of ever having Thor's love again, and yet here they are, safe and together, their bond renewed and strengthened. 

Thor must sense the shift in Loki's emotions, because he leans down, brushing their lips together. Placing a hand on the small of Loki's back, Thor gently pulls Loki's lower body close, Thor's cock nestling against the curve of Loki's ass.

"I love you," Thor whispers, and Loki gasps when the head of Thor's cock breaches him, stretching him wider than Thor's fingers did. 

Loki's breathing is harsh, ragged, and his grasp on Thor's neck must be painful, fingers tense and stiff. An eternity passes in a moment as they stare at one another, and then Loki touches their mouths again. "I love you, too," he says. 

The gentle kiss is sustained for a few heartbeats more, and then the quiet, intimate moment is gone, Loki feeling the change in Thor's body, which is pressed so tightly against his own. Thor drives the rest of his cock into Loki's body in one forceful push, the remaining breath propelled out of Loki's lungs.

Thor does not give Loki time to adjust to being split open in such a way, not that Loki is protesting, and Thor quickly falls into a demanding rhythm that leaves Loki gasping. This is what Loki wants: Thor in command, fervent, powerful, Loki surrendering to Thor's passion. Loki loses the capability for coherent thought as Thor increases speed, the haze of incredible pleasure blocking everything. Loki vaguely hears sounds spilling from his own lips, moaning and pleading and whimpering that Loki cannot summon the energy to stop. It feels too wonderful, and Loki finds he is in a generous mood – Thor planned this romantic escapade and he deserves some reward for his effort. 

Everything sends Loki's blood pumping and heightens his pleasure, Loki feeling enflamed and wild. Loki's cock trapped between their bodies, receiving abundant friction from Thor's muscles, Thor's heavy weight pushing him into the ground, Thor moving inside him with powerful, long strokes that batter his prostate, Thor's hand tight around his neck, and the strained, repeated whisper of Loki's name in his ear, it is all enough to propel Loki to his climax very quickly. 

With some effort, Loki raises his arms, putting them around Thor's shoulders. He noses at Thor's cheek until Thor faces him, and Loki brings their mouths close together once again. Thor said Loki's lips were intoxicating, but it is truly Thor's lips that are. "Thor…"

Suddenly, Thor moves so that his own arms are fully around Loki's body, and he hoists, hauling Loki to his chest. He sits back on his heels, holding Loki, and his cock slides even deeper into Loki's body as gravity pulls him down. Loki's head falls back as a moan escapes him, and Thor latches onto his neck, making Loki moan again. 

"Spend for me, brother," Thor demands, snapping his hips. "I want to feel you."

Loki usually rebels at commands, but this command is one he is all too willing to obey. Reaching for Thor, wrapping his body completely around him, Loki crushes their mouths together, whimpering into the kiss when he climaxes. His body tenses, his breath catches, and _Thor_ is the only thought in his mind. Everything seems far away as pleasure screams through his body, and slowly he becomes aware of gentle hands caressing his back, soft lips moving over his own, and sweet words of love breathed into his mouth.

"So beautiful," Thor murmurs. "So beautiful and so mine."

Thor's hips are still thrusting up, and Loki groans at the sensation, his body over sensitized. He sags into Thor's embrace, Thor supporting him, panting. 

"I will mark you," Thor says, and Loki can hear the urgency in his voice that signals Thor's approaching climax. "Mark you deep inside with my seed."

If Loki's body were capable, he would climax again just from Thor's sinful, possessive words that call to Loki's greatly suppressed desire for companionship, to his desire to be loved and not be alone.

"Loki, Loki," Thor calls, desperate. "I love you."

Those words do not often pass Loki's lips, and even though Loki already said them once this evening, Loki feels the words building in his throat again, unable to be denied. "I love you, too."

Thor groans, burying his head in Loki's neck and panting wetly against Loki's skin, and he thrusts once more, holding himself inside, and he shakes, muscles taut as he releases.

Loki can feel Thor's seed inside, and he gasps from the incredible intimacy of it. Their bodies strain against each other in the wake of their shared passion, and Loki clings to Thor, Thor clinging to him in return as their pleasure slowly wanes and their heartbeats return to normal. Thor lifts his head and kisses him, and Loki responds to the soft kiss, threading his fingers through Thor's hair. 

The kiss is sweet and unhurried, tasting of tenderness and love, a proper ending to their frenzied coupling. Thor's cock softens enough to slip out of Loki's body, and Loki mourns the loss. Thor shifts and moves them, but Loki does not protest because Thor does not break their kiss to do so. Thor lies down on his back and drapes Loki over his chest, Thor's embrace secure. Finally, the kiss ends, though Loki keeps his mouth close to Thor's. Thor's eyes are infinitely tender as they always are after they couple, and he reaches out to tuck stray strands of Loki's hair behind his ear, his fingertips lingering in a caress of Loki's cheek. Thor's own hair is in complete disarray, Loki's fault though he will not admit so to Thor. Thor does not speak, and Loki does not either, and after a few moments, Loki sighs and lies down, head on Thor's shoulder. Thor takes the opportunity to put an arm under and around Loki, hand coming to rest on the small of his back, and Thor grasps Loki's hand, which is lying on Thor's chest, and begins to stroke Loki's fingers. 

"Do you now know why I 'dragged' you into these woods?" Thor asks quietly some minutes later. 

Thor sounds amused. Not raising his head, Loki grabs Thor's stroking fingers, squeezing them before he lets go. "Yes. You merely wanted a quiet place to ravish me. So lusty you are, Thor."

"And you are not?" Thor says. "I believe you were as lusty as I tonight, brother. I am sure I will have the marks to prove so."

Loki does not dignify Thor's claim with a response, staying silent. It is not Loki's fault that Thor awakens his carnal appetites. 

"Silence betrays you," Thor says, still sounding amused, and Loki scowls. Thor's ego is plenty large enough; there is no reason to encourage him. Loki did so too much already tonight.

Thor touches Loki's chin, applying pressure, and Loki has no choice but to raise his head. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed by your desire for me," Thor teases. "I am flattered, and I also cannot blame you for it."

"Thor…" There is a warning in Loki's voice that Thor will heed if he possesses any sense. At times, Loki despairs that Thor does have any when it comes to Thor's insistent need to bait Loki.

"Always so prickly, brother," Thor says quietly, and before Loki can retort, Thor steals a kiss. "My desire for you is just as great, and so we are a perfect pair, fitting together seamlessly. Do you not agree?"

Thor's hands begin to wander his body and Loki sighs as he feels arousal rekindle. It is always so between them, desire always so natural and easy, enduring and constant, simmering under the surface and waiting for a spark to ignite it into flames.

"Yes," Loki says, pulling Thor's head down to connect their mouths again. That, Loki truly cannot deny. "Perfect."

**END**


End file.
